


I love you too, dumbass

by toadally_not_moth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), its mostly fluff tbh, just a bit tho, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadally_not_moth/pseuds/toadally_not_moth
Summary: Sapnap and Dream fuck on a couch. Its not that explicit tho tbh.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	I love you too, dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut, and its purely self indulgent. enjoy ig

Sapnap glanced over at Dream. The two were sitting on the couch of their shared apartment watching some movie or another. Sapnap admired the way Dream’s face seemed to glow in the light from the tv. He was beautiful. Sapnap wanted nothing more than to be closer to him.  
Dream seemed to feel his gaze because he turned to Sapnap, stretching his arms out, an invitation. Sapnap gladly accepted. He leaned into Dream, pushing his face into his neck as he kissed it.  
“Did you miss me or something?” Dream asked smugly. “Ive been sitting a whole three feet away I know” Sapnap leaned up to kiss Dream’s lips in response. Dream kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sapnap’s and holding him close. *I could stay like this forever* Sapnap thought to himself. But he had other ideas for tonight.  
Moving quickly, he readjusted himself so that he was straddling Dream’s thighs. Dream pulled away from his lips, letting out a surprised “Oh?” as Sapnap began to run his hands down his body until they rested on Dream’s hips.  
“I want to make you scream my name” Sapnap whispered, lips brushing Dream’s ear. The lust in Dream’s eyes and the blush on his face was enough for Sapnap to know he wanted it just as bad, but he needed to hear him say it.  
Dream looked Sapnap directly in the eyes, breathing heavily already. “Then why don’t you” Dream whispered back, smirking slightly . Sapnap took this as his cue and grabbed Dream’s wrists, promising himself that he would wipe the smirk right off Dream’s face. He grinded down onto Dream, satisfied with the way Dream’s smug face quickly morphed into one of pleasure.  
Dream let out a quiet moan that was quickly cut off as Sapnap kissed him again, deeper this time. Sapnap grinded down again and again, relishing in the way Dream’s wrists struggled to get free. He only pushed them harder into the couch, determined to stay in control. Dream was so beautiful like this, like putty in his hands. Sapnap almost came at the thought that Dream was moaning and writhing because of him. That he was the one who got to make Dream feel this good.  
Dream’s moans only grew louder as Sapnap began to kiss and bite at his neck, surely leaving bruises. Dream would later complain about the need to wear a turtleneck for a few days, but secretly he loved them. They served to remind him of his boyfriend and how strongly he felt for him. He was Sapnap’s, and Sapnap was his.  
Sapnap pulled away from Dream’s neck to kiss him on the lips again, still grinding up onto him. “You’re doing so good for me” he whispered, breath hitching as he enjoyed the feeling of Dream coming undone underneath him. Dream’s face grew even redder than before and he buried his head into Sapnap’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sounds he was making.  
This only prompted Sapnap to move faster. He let Dream’s wrists go in favor of cupping his face, forcing Dream to look him in the eyes. “Please Sapnap,” he begged loudly “don’t stop.”  
Sapnap pushed Dream farther into the cushions as he felt Dreams arms snake under his to hold him. Sapnap thrusted his hips a few more times and groaned, his orgasm crashing over him at the same time as Dreams. Dream’s hands gripped the back of Sapnap’s sweatshirt as he climaxed, his face the most beautiful thing Sapnap felt he had ever seen.  
Finally, Sapnap collapsed onto Dream’s chest as they both panted, exhausted.  
“I love you” Dream whispered, out of breath.  
Sapnap pulled closer to him and rested his head on Dream’s shoulder. “I love you too, dumbass”


End file.
